Broken Youth
by TVgurl
Summary: The team investigate a robbery involving three teenagers and a dangerous gang. Bobby finds himself more personally involved than he should be. I have two ways I can end this story, please review and tell me what kind of ending you'd prefer, happy or sad?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

I am a big fan of Bobby and Sue. Sorry that it starts of with them together, I will soon write another story introducing them as a couple.

All STFBEYE characters are NOT mine. All others are.

Thank you for reading and please give feed back!

*****

Chapter 1

"Good morning!" A cheerful Bobby exclaimed as he strode into the bullpen.

"And what's so good about it, Crash?" Inquired Jack

"What, Sparky?" Bobby feigned innocence "Can't a man be happy without having to explain himself?"

"Yes, but you seem to be happier than usual."

At that, Bobby waggled his eyebrows, flashed his famous Manning smile and walked to his desk winking at Sue on his way. All eyes in the bullpen, except Sue's , followed one happy Bobby with confused expressions. Tara and Lucy automatically gathered at Sue's desk.

"What was that all about?" Lucy interrogated.

"This is the happiest I've seen ever Bobby, even since you and him started dating. What's up?" said Tara, following Lucy's lead.

"Nothing" Sue said as she smiled mischievously.

Tara and Lucy exchanged exasperated looks.

"That," Lucy stated pointing at a still smiling Bobby "Is not nothing. Something happened between the two of you, and I'm going to find out what."

"You'll find out soon enough" Sue smirked.

With one last questioning look, Lucy walked over to her desk, where the phone was shrilly ringing. Tara walked away to her desk, a lopsided smile printed on her face.

"That was Metro PD" Lucy announced. " Three teens just robbed a bank off 12th and Pennsylvania."

"Okay, but why are we handling this? Shouldn't this be Metro PD's case?" Myles expressed.

"Apparently these kids were wearing red and black bandannas, with the initials I.S." Lucy answered.

"I.S? Indigo Superior? These kids are working for Mitch Indigo?" Bobby stated, his expression serious, his earlier smile faded.

Lucy nodded.

"Lets go." D said, as the team put on their coats and headed out of the bullpen

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter! I will try to make the chapters longer as I go along. I hope you like the Bobby and Sue pairing. I fist loved Jack and Sue, but it eventually got boring waiting for Jack to make his move.

All STFBEYE characters are NOT mine. All others are.

Thanks for reading and please send feedback!!!

*****

"All units, possible suspects have been sighted in an alleyway on Jefferson Drive near 14th street. What are your statuses?" Tara reported.

"This is Sam 36, I'm 10 minutes away." said Jack

"This is Sam 39, we're about 3 blocks away." D stated, turning for a quick glance at Myles, who had just stopped at a red light. "Although, we've hit a bit of traffic."

"This is Sam 31, I'm 3 minutes away. Should I pick them up?" asked Bobby.

"Sam 31, wait for back-up. We don't know if the suspects are armed." Tara replied.

Bobby slowed down as he neared his destination. Peering around him, he saw three lanky figures exiting an alleyway, cautiously looking around before sprinting down the sidewalk.

"This is Sam 31, suspects are on the move, I'm picking them up. Permission requested?"

"Permission granted." Tara approved. "All units, suspects are on the move, they are moving east on Jefferson."

"I'm there. This is Sam 36, heading west on Jefferson." Jack stated, pulling out his alarm and hitting the gas, speeding down the street.

Bobby swerved his car, cutting of the three youths. He jumped out gun in hand. "F.B.I, stop!"

"Damn, it's the feds!" yelled one of the teens. He was tall, with long skinny legs. He grabbed a bag from the shorter boy, grabbed the only girl's hand, and yelled "Run!"

Bobby chased the two boys and girl. They were far ahead of Bobby when the girl tripped, slowing down the other boy.

"Get up Robyn!" he shouted, concerned, but also forcefully. "We need to get out of here!"

"Go ahead, Griff, I'll catch up." said Robyn as the smaller boy sprinted ahead.

Griff looked hesitant, but then he glanced back to see Bobby catching up. Quickly, he turned and started sprinting again. Robyn tried to stand up, but her leg was stinging in pain. She had to get up, she thought. She couldn't let Mitch down, he'd helped her and her friends so much. She slowly stood up, clenching her teeth and ignoring the pain. Robyn began to run, forcing herself not to think about the pain. She turned around, the F.B.I agent was nowhere to be found. Laughing at her luck, she turned forward... to run smack dab into another agent.

"Going somewhere?" Asked a tall blond agent as him and 3 others surrounded her. The agent who had been chasing her and her friends took out a pair of handcuffs.

"This is why you don't run from the F.B.I" said Bobby as he handcuffed the auburn-haired girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. I hope you're all liking the story so far. Please review so I can know what you think!

All STFBEYE characters are NOT mine. All others are.

*****

"Hey," Sue greeted Lucy, who was watching Bobby and Jack interrogate Robyn through the glass. "Have they learned anything?"

"That her name is Robyn and she's _very _stubborn." Lucy replied. "Other than that, nothing."

Sue and Lucy then turned their attention to the interview.

"Look, Robyn, you help us out, things get better for you and your friends." Bobby was saying in a surprisingly kind voice. "We're after your boss, not you. You give us Indigo, we give you and your mates a deal."

"You don't understand!" Robyn stated in frustration. "Mitch has done everything for me and my friends! He's been like a father to me!"

"A father? That's what he's been to you?" Jack said incredulously. "He makes you rob a bank for him, lie to the cops for him and probably many other illegal things. That's what a father means to you?"

"He took me off the street, gave me a place to stay and a way to earn money." Robyn replied coldly. "I can't just turn on him!"

"Do you think he would do the same for you?" Jack pointed out. At that, Robyn frowned and looked down, she didn't reply.

"What about your friends?" Bobby intercepted. "Eventually we're going to find them and bring them in. We'll offer them the deal too. They take it after you've already refused it, you're out of luck. You take it now, you _and _you're friends get the deal."

Robyn seemed to be pondering the idea. Silence filled the room for a long time. Finally, Robyn looked up at Bobby, her green eyes full of struggle and whispered hoarsely "What do you need to know?"

"First," Bobby said, his voice full of sympathy. "We need you to help us find your friends."

*****

It was dark and cold, the only light was a flickering street lamp. The smell of dead rat and rotten garbage wafted through the air. Two boys crouched behind a dumpster, listening carefully for any sound of movement. The older boy looked around at the deserted alley, spotting for any unwanted guests.

"You think they'll find us?" The younger, blond boy piped up.

"No," The dark haired boy replied as he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position. "They won't find us."

"You think Robyn will rat us out?"

"No, she won't." Griff responded firmly. "Robyn wouldn't do that to us, Joel. We're each others family, remember?"

"Yeah, I guess." Joel responded halfheartedly.

"She won't" Griff repeated through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you're right." Joel said quickly to calm his older friend down. "What will Mitch say?"

"He's not going to be happy that the feds got Robyn, but at least we got him his money." Griff said regretfully."I can't believe I let them catch her."

"Hey, it's not your fault. And we'll figure out a way to bail her out, don't worry."

"Yeah, but still, if I hadn't left her there she might-" He paused mid sentence, suddenly looking around alert.

"What is it?" Joel asked sitting up immediately.

"Shh" Griff put a finger to his lips and then motioned for Joel to stay. He got up, creeping silently around the dumpster cautiously looking around the alley. Suddenly his body straightened up and he ran forward out to the street. Joel jumped up and followed his friend in alarm. He stopped in shock when he saw the figure Griff was enveloping in a large hug.

"Robyn!" he cried running forward to give her a hug. "How did you get away?"

"I'm smarter than I look." Robyn smiled, but something about her seemed sad.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Griff was smiling from ear to ear. "Mitch is going to be happy."

Robyn was about to reply, when three F.B.I agents emerged from the shadows, guns pointed in their direction.

"Put you're hands up!" Shouted Demetrius. "And don't even think about running."

"What?" Griff looked at Robyn, hurt and confusion covering his face.

"They can help us." Robyn explained, her voice pleading.

"The feds? How the hell can they help us?" He yelled in anger as Jack handcuffed him. "I can't believe you'd do this to us Robyn!"

"They can give us a deal." Robyn said desperately. "Please, Griff, don't hate me."

Griff just glared at her as Jack led him to a car, Bobby following with Joel, who just sadly looked at Robyn, shaking his head. D gently touched Robyn's arm and led her to the car as well as her eyes filled with tears.

*****

"What's wrong" Sue asked Bobby in concern. They were sitting on the couch in his apartment snuggling close after enjoying a home cooked meal. Bobby had been quiet and distracted pretty much the whole time.

"What?" Bobby turned to look at her, still distracted.

"I asked you what was wrong."

"Nothing," Bobby replied, his expression making it obvious that something _was _wrong. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You're a horrible liar Bobby."

"Just this case."He sighed.

"What about it?"

"The life those kids have such a sad life. Their parents probably abandoned them or died when they were at a very young age. They probably grew up on the street, scrounging for food and shelter. Then this gang leader takes them in. They see it as a great opportunity, and commit everything to this drongo." He snorted in disgust and frustration, then continued. "Little do they know that as soon as he's got what he wants from them, he'll dump them out like expired milk."

Sue nodded, her eyes full of sadness. She stroked Bobby's hair and he gently touched her hand.

"I just wish there was more I could do to help, you know?"

"Yes, I do. And you are." Sue encouraged him.

"Yes, but it's not enough. When this case is over, they'll go back to the street or to a foster home. Both horrible places to grow up."

"Well, why don't we do some research and find out what we can do to help them?"

"Sounds good." Bobby smiled, his worry beginning to disappear. "What about _us?"_

"I don't know what you mean." Sue's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What about us?"

"When were we planning to tell our co-workers of our plans?" Bobby smiled at her momentary confusion.

"Oh," She said with understanding. "How about we invite them out for lunch tomorrow, and we can break the news then?. Lucy is dying to know."

"Sounds good." Bobby smiled his dazzling smile and kissed Sue passionately. "I love you, Sue."

"I love you too, Bobby" Sue smiled and kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter number four! Sorry this one is a little short again. I'm still working on that.

Hope you are enjoying this story. Please, please, please review! I would really like to know what you think!

All STFBEYE characters are NOT mine

"Good morning everbody!" Sue greeted the team cheerfully, as she walked into the bullpen, Bobby trailing closely behind.

"Morning!" Almost all the members reciprocated.

"Where's Sparky?" Bobby asked, looking around the bull pen.

"He's making reservations for Vegas." Myles replied sarcastically. "As it turns out, he's a much better Elvis than you ever were."

"Jack and D are interviewing the kids that were brought in yesterday." Lucy said, rolling her eyes at their arrogant co-worker.

"Have we reached an agreement with them yet?" Bobby questioned, concern and sympathy stretching across his face.

"We've managed to get the girl, Robyn and the younger boy, Joel, to cooperate. But that other boy, Griff, is a tough nut to crack." Lucy expressed.

"How's the girl, Robyn, doing?" Bobby asked. "She's been quite upset with the whole situation."

"Oh, the poor girl." Myles said in a disparaging tone. "Getting caught by the police for being involved in illegal operations, then worrying that he friends might ditch her for ratting them out. We should just release her for how much stress we've put on her."

"That girl has had an impossibly rough life!" Bobby unexpectedly yelled in outrage. " Not that I'd expect you to care, mister perfect."

With his jaw set, Bobby strode out of the room in anger, leaving the whole bull pen in shocked silence. Sue followed after him, a worried frown developing. She found him in the conference room, sitting in a chair, trying to calm down. Sue walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder.

"Hey," She said softly. "What's up? I've never seen you get so upset."

"I'm sorry about that," Bobby sighed, relaxing at her touch. "It's just... Myles can be so arrogant sometimes."

"Yes, he can be. But still, Myles has always been like that. So why did it get you so bad this time?"

"Nothing can fool you, can it Miss Thomas?"

"Nope." She smiled gently. "Nothing."

"Back in Australia, when I was a young boy, I had a friend," Bobby began, sadness flickering across his face. " Skye was her name. We were great friends, we grew up in the same neighborhood and went through grade school together. When she was in her early teens, her parents divorced, and her mom remarried. The bloke was okay at first, she had told me, but after a while he revealed his true self. He became a heavy drinker and beat her and her mom. Skye became angry and finally had enough. Since her mom wouldn't leave the drongo, Skye decided to run away from home. I never saw her anymore."

Bobby took a shaky breath and continued on. " About three years later, me and a couple mates were hanging out downtown near where we lived. As we were goofing around I noticed a girl walking out of a homeless shelter. I thought I recognized her, but thought nothing of it then. It wasn't until later that I realized that it was her, my childhood friend. Then a couple years later there was a big story on the news about a young homeless girl who was shot dead by the police in a robbery. Again, it was Skye."

"Oh, Bobby, " Sue whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Sue." Bobby squeezed her hand, comforting her. "It was a long time ago. But I still don't want that to happen to any one else."

"That's why we're here, to help people like them turn there lives around."

"Yes, it is. And that's why I will do everything in my power to help those kids." Bobby finished the conversation with determination.

Smiling kindly, Sue helped him to his feet, and the two walked back to the bull pen hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter! Hope I'm not doing to bad with it so far. Please review and tell me what you think!! I'd really like to know what I'm doing well, and what I can improve on!

All STFBEYE characters are NOT mine. All others are.

Also, please vote on my poll, which you can find on my profile page. Thank you!

* * *

"What's everybody doing for lunch?" Bobby asked as noon approached. After many 'nothings' and shrugs Bobby continued "Great! Me and Sue were wondering if you'd all join us at Martino's? It's on me"

"That I'll agree too," Myles smirked, his earlier feud with the Aussie forgotten.

"Martino's?" Jack said incredulously. "That place costs a fortune. Why so fancy today Crash?"

"Me and Sue have got some news to share." Bobby smiled and wrapped his arm around the pretty blond who appeared beside him.

"I'm in!" Lucy exclaimed eagerly. " I've been waiting to hear about this!"

"Me too," Tara nodded "Lets go!"

"I've got no plans," D said calmly, smirking at his female colleagues' excitement.

"Great," Bobby beamed. Then he turned to D "Should we head out now? Or is there some things that still need to be done?"

"Now!" Lucy and Tara both shouted, their anticipation barely containable.

"Everything's relatively calm around here so I see no problem with leaving now." D allowed.

"Although I think Lucy and Tara would rather wait." Myles joked.

"Haha, " Lucy rolled her eyes. "Let's just go, I've been dying to know what this news is!"

Sue and Bobby exchanged amused glances before grabbing their coats and heading out of the bull pen.

* * *

As soon as everyone was seated at a table large enough for the group in the fancy little restaurant, Lucy asked "Okay, I can't wait any longer. What's the news?"

Bobby looked at Sue and she nodded, smiling.

"Well, Sue and I have been talking for a while, and we've decided that-" Bobby was cut off as a waiter approached to take orders for drinks. Lucy looked at the man with such a glare, Bobby had to cut in before she could strangle him. "A bottle of your finest, thanks mate." The wide-eyed waiter walked away, clearly frightened by Lucy's look.

"Now, was that really necessary Luce?" Myles asked snootily, but when he received the same look, he zipped his lips.

Smiling at his friend's impatience, Bobby continued. " As I was saying, Sue and I have been talking, and, well, we're getting married!"

"I knew it!" Lucy cried, jumping in the air, and running to give her best friend a hug. "Congratulations!"

"If you knew it already Luce, why were you waiting with bated breath?" Myles questioned.

"Because, that's what I _thought,_ not what I knew exactly."

"Ah," Myles nodded, then turned his attention to the happy couple. " Congratulations, Miss Thomas. Though, what you saw in koala boy here, I'll never know." Bobby wasn't even miffed by the comment, he was too busy beaming at Sue.

"Congratulations, two the both of you." D said, smiling warmly as he gave Sue a hug and shook hands with Bobby.

"I'm very happy for the both of you." Tara smiled, standing up to hug Sue, then Bobby.

"Great news, guys. I'm happy for you." Jack smiled, hugging Sue then shaking hands with Bobby. Jack had accepted Bobby and Sue as a couple a long time ago. He had missed his chance with Sue , and was actually glad her and Bobby were together, because he knew for certain Bobby would love her and support her to the fullest. Thinking this to himself, he sat down content.

"Thank you," Sue signed and spoke. "You're all invited to the wedding, of course." Just then the waiter returned with a bottle of red wine. After the dark liquid was poured into glasses for everyone, Myles stood up.

"A toast" He began, raising his wine glass. "To Bobby and Sue."

"To Bobby and Sue!" Echoed the happy group, raising their glasses in unison.

Bobby smiled, and leaned in to kiss his fiance. The kiss grew deep and passionate, until finally Myles cleared his throat. Sue separated from Bobby, her cheeks faintly pink. Bobby just grinned from ear to ear.

"Now, that that's taken care of," Myles jested. " Shall we order?"

Bobby nodded, pulling out a chair for Sue to sit down, then seating himself. He motioned for the waiter and he came over to take their orders. As happy chatter continued on throughout the group, Bobby reached over and grabbed Sue's left hand gently, sliding on a beautiful diamond ring. Lucy looked over and her eyes got wide.

"I just had a thought," Lucy stated. "If Bobby proposed, why haven't you been wearing a ring?"

"We wanted to tell you all first, before one of you pointed it out." Sue explained. "We wanted the announcement to be special."

"That it was." Lucy smiled. The rest of the group agreed, nodding and smiling at the newly engaged couple.


	6. Note from the author

This story has been discontinued. I didn't receive the reviews I was asking for. I'd like to thank those who did review my story. Those reviews are very appreciated. Reviews are like food, they are needed for the stories on here to survive!

Sorry, but the story will not be continued. Thank you to all who read it!


End file.
